


Now or Never

by NocturnalAwe



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Annoying Zim (Invader Zim), Dork Dib (Invader Zim), Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalAwe/pseuds/NocturnalAwe
Summary: Dib is a nervous wreck and Zim is a shameless asshole.An AU where they get married and are happy.





	Now or Never

Dib paced the room, his mind racing over everything that could go wrong in this very moment. Which was everything in this case. Gaz sat in a chair behind him, her chin on her hand as she watched her brother pace back and forth. Her leg bounced in annoyance as her brother mumbled to himself. Clearly before marriage jitters.

Gaz wore a light purple sleeveless dress that went down to her knees. It proved out and was placed with white around the top. She didn't want to wear white so they settled with something her color.. even if it pissed Zim off because it would clash with the colors of the wedding.. but Gaz knew how to get her way.

"I'm not ready, Gaz! What if I trip? What if I forget the words?! what if I forget the ring?!" 

"Dib." 

"WHAT IF HE CHANGES HIS MIND?!" 

"DIB!" 

"I MEAN HE WAS RELUCTANT TO DO THIS! OH GOD WHAT IF HE SAYS NO!"

"HEY STUPID!" 

Gaz stood up and grabbed his shoulders, her face scrunched up in annoyance as she shook him. 

"You're going to be great Dib, he's going to say yes, and you might trip but that's okay."

She smirked as his face turned from worry to horror at the mention of him tripping as he walks. Dib held his head in his hands and sighed in frustration. 

"Fuck. I'm a mess.. I was ready for this when I asked him to marry me but holy shit.. I feel so nervous.. I love him so much Gaz! I don't want to mess this up.." 

Gaz nodded and punched her brother on the arm. An offended look from the boy made her smile triumphantly.

"Stop being a baby, it's now or never, Dib. Time to grow up or shut up." 

Gaz walked to the door and looked back to her brother. She gave him a genuine smile as she nodded and gave a thumbs up. 

"You'll be fine, Dib.. Just don't drop the ring." 

"FUUUUCK!"

Gaz laughed as she left the room, leaving Dib to his thoughts. Fuck he really needed to calm down.. 

Dib plopped into the chair behind him and leaned forward. His leg shook as he waited for his father to come and get him.. He was so in thought that he didn't even hear the door open and close. A pair of footsteps made their way up to him and stopped in front of him. 

"Dad.. I'm so nervous.. I love him so much.. I don't want to fuck this up"

"Such kind words. Now tell me, do you plan to sulk in this room the entire time, Dib-mate?" 

Dib bolted up right and stared at his Fiance with wide eyes. The white tux he wore making his green skin look radiant and bright. The small tux fitted to his form snugly, making his hips and chest look more defined and muscular. Zim looked absolutely amazing.. 

"Z-zim.. we aren't supposed to see each other until the wedding.. it's bad luck." He averted his gaze from Zim as his face turned a deep crimson. This caused a scoff to escape Zim as he slowly pushed Dib against the chair and slid into his lap, his hip straddling the taller males. Fake eyes hungrily scanning up and down his Husband to be, taking in the way Dibs tux brought out his nicely formed muscles.

"Your earth customs mean nothing to Zim. I wanted to see you before the ceremony, so I came. But I didn't expect you to look so.. ravishing.. all dressed up and pretty for your overlord, hmm??" 

Zim licked his lips as he leaned down to kiss Dib. His hands roaming up Dibs chest, feeling his body and taking in the soft materials of the matching suit his fiance wore. Dib rested his hands on Zims hips, moaning into the kiss. His nerves had washed away and was replaced with excitement. Broad shoulders relaxed as Zim broke the kiss to travel his lips down Dibs neck, giving a soft bite on the skin before pulling away and stealing another heated kiss. Dib gripped Zims hips as the Irken started to work a button on his tux, the kiss deepening, making Dib feel light headed with pleasure.

The door suddenly opened, the audible noise of someone clearing their throat made Dib jump and pull away. His eyes wide with embarrassment as his dad averted his eyes to the ground.

"Uh… Zim.. you are needed up front.. everyone is ready." 

Dibs father's voice echoed in the room and he heard Zim click his tongue in annoyance. Zim slowly got off Dibs lap and straightened his suit and wig before smirking at his fiance. Leaning in close to steal one last kiss before he turned and walked to the door.

"Don't trip" Zim chuckled as Dib gave him a pointed glare. Ofcourse Gaz told Zim about that.. traitor. Zim shut the door, leaving him and his father alone. 

His dad finally cleared his throat and motioned for Dib to come over, the man wore a dark tux and had his hair styled. This was a rare sight to behold, his dad without his science gear kind of unnerved him.. 

Dib walked up to his dad and smoothed over the fabric to get the wrinkles out, he fixed his glasses and hair before he looked up at his father. His embarrassment still evident on his face.

"I'm so proud of you, my boy. You have shaped into a fine young man. Even if you haven't yet found your love for real science." 

"Dad, I'm marrying an alien!"

"Nonsense! You wouldn't have been able to sign the marriage license if he wasn't legal." 

Dip shook his head and sighed, obviously still not going to believe him..

"Thanks dad.. really.." 

His father patted his back and put a hand on the door handle, giving his son a questioning look. 

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be.." 

The doors opened and they walked down the hall, the music slowing as they entered the main room. His eyes scanned over the beautiful decorations and staring eyes. Zim really did a good job with the decorations.. it was stunning.. The white and deep red colors blended together and made everything shine.. 

Dibs dad led him to the steps slowly making sure to make the moments last long. Dib wanted both Zim and him to walk the aisle together, but Zim liked the idea of Dib coming to him. Claiming that it would make him feel more superior. Power hungry as ever. 

As they made it to the front Dib saw an annoyed look on his fiance's face. Dib gave him an odd look, and stood in place in front of his soon to be Husband.

"What.." 

"You didn't trip." 

"You wanted me to trip?" 

"It would have been funny."

"You asshole." 

"Yes, yes, Zim has been told this." 

"BECAUSE YOU-"

"Ahem!" 

They looked at the man between them and Dib gave an apologetic look. Zim just smirked and puffed his chest, obviously proud of embarrassing Dib in front of the entire wedding.

"Sorry.."

"Yes, yes, make with whatever it is you do." 

"Zim!" 

The man groaned and started the wedding official with an annoyed look to both men.

"We gather here today to join two-." 

\--

"I can believe Zim said that in the middle of the ceremony!" 

Gaz cackled as they sat at the table, Zim was currently yelling at someone for giving him the wrong colored cupcakes. His fearsome voice carried through the entire hall, making the guests feel a bit uncomfortable at the shorter males rage.

Dib had his head on the table his embarrassment flooded over as he sulked. 

"He's a madman,Gaz! why didn't you stop me.. I'm married to an actual maniac" 

"He isn't that bad Dib." 

Dib shot up and gave her a glare.

"HIS PROMISE TO ME WAS TO MAKE ME SCREAM FOR MERCY UNDER HIM!!"

"He had me on the edge of my seat. Zim has a way with words, Dib. You married a poet."

"Not even going to dignify that with an answer.." 

Zim finally marched over to the two with a red cupcake in his hand and a smirk on his face. He looked like he had just done the word a great deed with his tiny tantrum.

"That delivery-drone tried to make a fool of Zim!" 

He took a lick at the frosting on the cupcake and pushed Dib back into the chair, making himself comfortable on his husband's lap as he ate. 

"An Irken Invader never backs down from a fight!"

"He's just doing his job, Zim." 

"He's doing it wrong." 

Dib huffed and leaned his head on the Irkens back and wrapped his arms around his tiny waist. 

"I love you." 

"I am aware of this fact, Dib-mate." 

"Say it back you dick."

"Beg for it."

Gaz smiled at the two before she stood up and pulled out her game-slave. 

"Well, I'm going to leave you two losers to it. Don't scare the guests with your fighting." 

"Wouldn't really consider it fighting when I always win, Human."

Dib scoffed, earning an elbow to his chest from the Irken.

"OW, FUCK!"

"See?"

She let out a laugh before she nodded and started to walk to a more secluded place to play her game. 

"Have fun!"

As soon as she left, Dib pulled Zim back more and leaned his chin on his shoulder. His fingers interlocking with Zims free three fingered hand. The sound of people conversing around them as they relished in each others presence.

"I would like to say that this was the most unnecessary thing I have ever done. A lot of work and planning just to call us "Husbands." 

Dib was about to defend why they went through this. His mouth wide and ready to argue with his husband.

"But!"

Dibs eyes looked up as he felt Zim shift into a straddling position in his lap to face him, cupcake and frosting covered Zims face. It was kind of adorable..

"I enjoyed it.. it was fun.. and it made me feel special.." 

Dib smiled and nodded, he pulled Zim down to steal a frosting covered kiss before pulling away and licking his lips. 

"You still have to stay and talk with my family and friends, Zim." 

Zim groaned loudly and leaned back against the table. His dramatic display causing eyes to wander towards them. 

"I THOUGHT WE ALREADY DID THAT!" 

"We have until 8 until our ride is here!"

"That's 4 hours from now!" 

"Well I'm sorry I wanted to stay for the afterparty." 

"When we get home you're going to beg for mercy." 

"Am I now?" 

"Oh, yes."

Zim made it a point as he grabbed Dib by his Tux and pulled him into a heated kiss, the lack of shame made a few people avoid looking and walk to another side of the room as the final decorations and seats were put in place. 

Dib pulled away and licked his lips. The taste of his recently eaten cupcake made his mouth taste sweet. Dibs arms wrapped around Zim and rubbed his back, gazing lovingly into his lover's fake lense eyes.

"You've made me the happiest man alive, Zim."

"Of Course I have! The almighty Zim makes everyone happy to meet me!"

"Could you atleast act like you love me.."

Zim leaned his face into Dibs and kissed his pierced ear. His breath hot against his cold skin sent a shiver up his spine.

"You know I do, Dib-husband."

Dib smiled and pulled the Irken into another kiss. The new nickname made him feel a burst of pride form in his chest. He loved this dork.. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I have written so much angst.. I need a bit of happiness rn lmao


End file.
